


For Better or Worse

by BairnSidhe



Series: The Breaking [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Also AU where they aren't related, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of an apocalyptic event, thirteen individuals come together to form an unlikely band.  Fili is their unofficial leader, and that would be a hell of a lot better if he wasn't lusting over their pretty, happy-go-lucky scrounger, Kili, and his very attractive hair.</p><p>Kili decides to solve the problem by making sure his fearless leader knows the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constructedmadness (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/gifts).



> This one's for Dragons Quill, who is developing a FiKi side blog and asked for stories.
> 
> (BTW, Dragon's Quill is awesome. Go check out the stuff, I'll wait.)
> 
> Also, this is works as a stand alone, but if I get a ton of feedback I may expand the world and write more in this setting.

“Fee!  Found some sweet canned goods in that grocery.  They were in the back, by the employee bathroom.  Nobody ever checks the storage rooms, isn’t that weird?”  Kili was exuberant, hair falling out of his beanie and bouncing around his face.  He was gorgeous.

Fili straightened his back and wiped the no doubt goofy smile off his face.  Ever since Thorin had disappeared (not dead, you never say dead) a few months ago, their little band had looked to him as a leader.  It had confused him at first, the respect they gave him, when Balin was older and Dwalin and Dori were better fighters, and he could hardly keep his focus with pretty, enthusiastic Kili smiling at him like he’s some kind of god.

“Great work Kee.  See if Ori would help you load up Minty.”  The old VW van, painted an unsightly color of mint green was immediately named Minty.  Thorin had been really good about tracking miles and getting to an abandoned repair station to do maintenance on her, but Fili felt like he was barely keeping her going.

Bifur was good at doing repairs, almost as good as Thorin, but he had a gruesome head injury and could only speak in ASL, so when they needed to talk to him they had to go through Bofur or Bombur, his cousins.  Fili made a mental note to ask them tonight if Bifur thought they needed repairs.

With the van loaded and all the company back from stretching their legs and relieving themselves, everyone piled in and Fili slid into the driver’s seat.  Normally Ori or Balin sat shotgun, with their carefully amended maps and directions.  This time Kili slipped in beside Fili and Fee could feel his face heating.  The brunette had taken off the beanie that kept his hair from being grabbed in a fight, and was brushing it with a once-cheap and now priceless hairbrush.  They sat there for a few minutes with Fili staring at Kili’s silk locks and lusting.

“Oi, Bifur wants to know if the starter’s dead!” called Bofur from the back of the van.  Fili coughed, tried the key in the ignition and started moving.

<^>

Late that night in a relatively safe zone, they unpacked the tattered tents and made camp.  One big tent, a ten man tent found in the backseat of an abandoned car, housed most of the company.  Nori and Dori, working together, had patched a hole in the roof with fishing line, a heat reflective blanket and a tarp.  There was a second tent, one Thorin and his sister Dis had brought with them.  Dis was currently in the woods, hunting with Nori.  The whole reason they were moving from safe-ish place to safe-ish place was to be at the rendezvous point in less than a week.

Fili, the unofficial-official leader got that tent.  It was a tiny little pup-tent only big enough for two, but it felt cavernous.  He unzipped his jeans and started stroking himself.  If he was quiet, no one would know.  If he could keep from imagining Kili, maybe he could focus the next day.  It was no use, the pretty brunette was always on his mind.  So much so it almost didn’t surprise him when Kee unzipped the tent flap and crawled in.

“I also found a dispenser in the employee bathroom.  Condoms and lube for us, and tampons and pads for Dis.”

“So thoughtful,” Fili moaned as his lips devoured the other man’s.  “Why I love you.”

“Love you too, Fee.”

Fili ran his fingers through the silky locks of hair that spilled down around them, curtaining them from the world.  They joined with passion but also tenderness.   Kili opened himself to Fili and trusting the blonde to be gentle and go as slowly as the limited supply of lube requires, and Fili gave him what he desired, what he begs for by the end, deeply filling him and leaving inadvertent bruises from where he holds him, ten light dustings of pale violet across Kili’s hips.

Fili whispered words half-remembered from a dream of the time Before, when life was such that binding yourself to another was something other than purest folly.  Kili whispered them back, reverently kissing Fili between each vow.  They spent their afterglow holding each other and saying promises from another life. 

Tomorrow will come, and Minty will need seeing to, and petty squabbles will need to be sorted out and Kili will be scrounging again with his keen eyes and a rifle over his shoulder, and Fili will be in charge, bearing the weight of each soul who looks at him with hopeful eyes, but tomorrow is not tonight and tonight is for love and promises.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find be at http://bairnsidhe.tumblr.com/


End file.
